


Pretear

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Rey decides to attend Leia Organa-Solo's exclusive female college, she discovers that she is not just an ordinary girl. She is in fact the Pretear, the one who can turn red snow white.  She even has a band of knights to help protect her, even if she can't stand the one named Ben. Together with her knights, she will try to save the world from the evil Snoke, Prince of Disaster. Based on the anime/manga of the same name.





	Pretear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, Pretear, or anything else I reference. I saw the anime Pretear a while ago, and always loved it. One day, I had a slight idea for a Pretear AU for Reylo, and then I discovered the talented sureyouspaceweeb (Clymacs/star-sniper on tumblr), who drew a picture of magical girl! Reylo. It led to this story for Reylo AU week, for fantasy/mythological/fairytale day.
> 
> I haven't outlined this story yet, so I have no idea where it's going or for how long. But I hope you will like it!

Upon seeing the metropolis of Coruscant, one might think it was the stereotypical big city, full of people that were spread out over different areas. It had a thriving downtown area where all the high-powered businessmen and tech geniuses worked. There was a preppy, high class neighborhood neatly abucking the less savory neighborhoods, as all big cities seemed to have.

 

Then, there were the areas in between. One such area was the Outer Regions, the most densely forested area on the edge of the city with a growing suburban population. It was within that teeming world of possibilities that disaster struck. A large gas leak spiraled out of control, causing an explosion that destroyed thousands and a large sinkhole that swallowed up everything in its path. It was from the hole's dark, unknown depths that a spray of red erupted out like lava, sending particles of red snow everywhere.

 

But what no one knew was that it was no ordinary snow. It consumed a little of the life force - leafe - of everything it touched. The creator of the red snow greedily absorbed all the leafe he could until he was strong enough to take over the whole world. He had time on his side since in his mind, for those knights who protected the leafe, all was lost. 

 

The only person who could have stopped him - the Pretear, the one who could turn red snow white - was dead. She was killed in the explosion that occurred next to the orphanage where she had grown up. 

 

\-------

 

Rey Jakku was just an ordinary girl. Her life was normal, full of routine. Every day she'd wake up, make another mark that showed that she had survived living on the streets and in an orphanage, go to the school that Maz - her adoptive mother - helped pay for, and come home to take care of her plants. 

 

She had a green thumb that was not ordinary, a natural affinity that Maz appreciated since Rey could make anything grow. Planting and working in the garden had become Rey's favorite hobby. 

 

Each day, she learned a little more about cars and becoming a mechanic at a trade school. After Maz had realized that she also had a gift for hot rodding any car she saw and liked, she took Rey out of the high school where she had been nothing but trouble and put Rey somewhere where she could learn something useful. After graduating, Rey finally decided on a life path: engineering. 

 

Maz wasn't rich, so Rey attended a typical,  small community college and worked as a mechanic to save up for a college with a good mechanical engineering degree. 

 

She had just finished her second year of community college when a new opportunity appeared out of the blue. The great gas leak that had occurred destroyed half of the town, and people of all sorts were needed to help rebuild.

 

The best all-girls college around, a private academy owned by Leia Organa-Solo, suddenly opened its exclusive doors to more students, including a scholarship available to those who couldn't afford it normally. Rey applied for the scholarship since its engineering program was top-ranked, and she was accepted.

 

The only downside of attending the college was that she had to live on campus. For her own safety, she was told. It also meant for work that she would have to buy a car, something she  _ definitely  _ couldn't afford

 

Rey moved from the bad side of town, on shabby, slightly rundown Takodana Street, to the posh, perfectly polished world on the other side of the tracks, centrally located on Alderaan Avenue. The leaky roofs and abandoned buildings of Rey's childhood were exchanged for tall, cast iron gates, old buildings designed in the Gothic style, and pristine, white sidewalks that never had a speck of litter on them.

 

Naturally, Rey stuck out since she couldn't afford the uniform, nor really cared about fitting in. She just wanted to survive, and she held on to her hopeful, positive attitude -  _ I have no time to be depressed. They. Won't. Beat. Me! -  _ since it was what had saved her on numerous occasions growing up surrounded by no one who supported her.

 

All of the girls around her stared at her and her secondhand clothes with disdain, with some more vocal than others like Jessika Pava. Jessika was one of the top girls, along with Kaydel Connix. Kaydel was much more quiet and subdued, but she was always close to Jessika since they had the same degree. Rey didn't care for any of them too much at first glance, but she did try to make friends. 

 

For a couple days. Then she stopped trying. The girls all seemed to have an extraordinary amount of aloofness or disdain for her, so she focused on her studies instead. She had survived on her own before Maz had appeared out of the blue and adopted her during her high school years.

 

It was a week after moving to campus that Rey was on the border of the campus, admiring the scenery in the afternoon. One of the towering back gates opened, and a car drove in. The car didn't make it very far, however, before a tire blew out, sending Rey running toward it.

 

As she approached, a blond, nervous man jumped out of the car to examine the tire.

 

“Oh no! I do say, this is awful timing! The headmistress just checked these tires and really needs her food! Whatever will I do? I knew I should've asked Artoo to assist me, that wisecracking knight. If only he were around and not just searching for that brooding knight-errant -”

 

“Excuse me. Do you need help? I'm Rey, a mechanic,” she said, putting out a hand.

 

The tall man in servant’s clothes jumped, narrowed his eyes, and examined her, seemingly unconvinced that she was telling him the truth. 

 

“I don't recognize you. Are you a student?”

 

“Yes, I'm new. I'm the scholarship student. Do you have a spare tire in the back?”

 

“Yes, but that's going to take too long. There's perishable food in here that must be preserved, or else it'll all go bad! Are you a very fast runner? I'm not. If only the Maker had blessed me with such skills…. Wait! What are you doing?”

 

Rey got tired of listening to his tales of woe and went to see how much food there was. After determining that there were three bags of perishable food and spotting a plastic box in the backseat, she made sure she had her duct tape before snapping into action.

 

“I'm trying to save the food. What's your name?” she asked. 

 

“My friends call me Threepio, but you may call me Tanaka,” he sniffed with a stiff back. “What should I do?”

 

“Unlock the car and turn on the air conditioning full blast. I'll take care of the rest.”

 

Threepio watched in amazement and wrung his hands with dire, sometimes mournful, murmuring as Rey created a small fridge from the box, some bags, and much duct tape, attaching it around the air vents. Afterward, she set about replacing the tire as he continued to talk and walk around the car uselessly.

 

“I do hope you know what you're doing. I'm rather important to-"

 

“Yes, I'm sure you are. There, all done. Tire is replaced, and the car is ready to go. Go ahead and get that food where it belongs,” she said with a satisfied smile.

 

“That's it? I don't have to do anything? My protocols demand I do  _ something.  _ No? Well then, I've never had this happen to me before,” he said, admiring her handiwork before bowing respectfully and getting in his car. “This is  _ most  _ peculiar, but great! I won't forget this, Miss Rey! Thank you!”

 

With that, he drove off, and Rey finished her walk. On her way back, she saw a few flakes of the red snow in the sky, and she ran to catch them in her hand. The first one just barely missed her and instead hit a tree branch, causing the branch to die. Rey turned wide eyes upon the plant until another flake landed in her hand and turned white. She smiled at that but puzzled about why the branch died.

 

A few hours later, a knock came to her dormitory door, just as she was about to settle in for some ramen for dinner. 

 

“Excuse me, Miss Rey? My mistress needs to speak with you.”

 

Rey opened the door and was shocked to see a bowing Threepio next to the head of the college, Director Organa-Solo. She was even more stately and severe in person in her dark, silk business suit. Her face became a little more gentle, though, when she smiled.

 

“Rey, I don't believe we've ever met. Welcome to my favorite place in the whole world. I hope it becomes yours as well. Thank you for helping Threepio today; he's used to people barking orders at him and obeying. Keep that in mind in the future so that he's not just standing there useless.”

 

“I will remember that, thank you,” Rey replied, surprised.

 

“No, thank  _ you.  _ You saved all that food.”

 

“It's my pleasure to help. I'm glad I was close and that it was a car issue.”

 

“While your work with cars is exemplary, it was your quick thinking and design skills that recommended you to me. You identified the problem and fixed it. We can use smart, independent women like yourself on the jobsite, repairing the town in the Outer Regions. You also have managed to bring back the garden out here, which hasn't happened in a long time. Are you interested in an internship?”

 

“Of course! I'd love to,” gushed Rey, confused why her gardening skills were mentioned but went with it. “Just tell me where and when to go.”

 

“Perfect. We’ll be in touch. This was always one of my least favorite dorm rooms; it's so small. We should fix this for you. Let's go, Threepio.”

 

“Coming, headmistress!”

 

Rey shook her head at the thought of her dorm being small since it was bigger than all her bedrooms combined. Threepio made another ridiculous bow and exited, and then she went back to her studies. The next day, however, Threepio visited again, this time with many apologies.

 

“I'm terribly sorry to have to ask this of you, but it's for your own good. You'll like it there, just as I do, especially since you'll live free of charge. The headmistress only wants to help. You'll thank her later,” he said before instructing the movers to take all of Rey's meager things to the best dormitory on campus, a veritable mansion with private courts, gardens, and a fountain out back. 

 

Rey wasn't sure why the move was necessary. All she had wanted to do was help. This seemed a little extreme as a means of thanking her, but she wasn't going to complain since it was that much less to pay out of pocket. 

 

Leia visited her at the end of the long day of moving. 

 

“I hope you'll like your new home. Jessika and Kaydel always wanted another roommate, anyways. And just wait until you meet the guards of this place: they're my favorite.”

 

Leia's face fell for a moment, and Rey wondered if Leia's son, Ben, had used to live in the mansion. He had always been known to be a favorite of hers, at least until he died mysteriously in the gas leak explosion.

 

“What are the guards like?” prompted Rey.

 

“They're not guards, per se. They call themselves knights, actually, and they're the best-behaved men around. They're on a special assignment right now, but you'll meet them soon. I am hopeful that you'll be just who they need.”

 

“I just want to help. Do I need to drive myself to the jobsite? Do you know where I'm needed?”

 

Thankfully, Leia had all the information, and two days later, Rey used her day off from classes to go to the nearest junkyard to find a car to fix up.

 

She walked around piles of cars, trying to find one that she liked. More red snow blew toward the western end of the yard, which Rey chased for a short time before getting back to her mission of finding a work vehicle.

 

Finally, she spotted a beat-up, red Volkswagen Beetle sticking out at the end of the aisle by itself, no cars on top of it for once. It was perfect for her, small and a little beat-up, but ready for anything. Racing toward the car as though she were late for class, she went for the driver side door and grunted when her head turned the last corner and excitedly rammed into something tall, hard, and dressed in black. 

 

Based on the smell of oil and cologne, the something was definitely human and male. 

 

Two hands reached out and gingerly touched her shoulders, pushing her away and out of his personal bubble. She looked up, and up, and up some more and discovered that whoever he was, he was unnaturally tall.

 

And easy on the eyes in an unconventionally handsome way. And pissed off.

 

“Who are you, little girl, and what are you trying to do to my car?” demanded the black-haired man, an angry snarl forming as his flowing black robes made him appear more threatening. 

 

Nonetheless, Rey didn't care. She didn't care how gorgeous or scary he seemed; she had dealt with worse growing up. She  _ hated  _ being called a little girl, especially. 

 

“I'm Rey, an _adult_ _mechanic_ who needs a car. You can't possibly want this car. You'll never fit in it, _bonehead_. Do you fold up like an accordion to fit inside?”

 

“It's the only car with gas and a somewhat working engine, allowing me to escape without notice. It's mine,” he growled, taking a wider stance between Rey and the little car.

 

“Fight me for it,” she demanded, putting up her fists. 

 

He sighed as she fell back a little and got into position. When she was ready, he struck swiftly, but she dodged each of his blows. 

 

Then, it was her turn. With a flurry of fists and feet, she got one kick in at his shin before he stopped going easy on her. 

 

She went in with her right fist, which he blocked with an arm. What he didn't expect was a left hook coming for his face. Out of self-defense, he put out an open, ungloved hand to catch her fist.

 

The problem was that when the skin connected, Rey felt electricity spark from his body to hers, and she got a glimpse of something like adoration and awe overcoming his face. The aftershock of their touch sent the Beetle and five other cars flying away from them right before both flew backwards onto the ground.

 

After catching her breath, she sat up to find him standing over her, examining her closely.

 

“Haven't you heard it's rude to stare? At least help me up before you openly do that,” she quipped.

 

At that, his serious face softened as a small smile appeared. His dark eyes sparkled just slightly, but it was his smile that seemed familiar, as though she had just seen it.

 

Putting a pair of black gloves on, he bent down and helped her up. 

 

“I can't believe the Pretear actually lives,” he stated aloud. “Mother's going to  _ love  _ you, as will the guys. Now, I can leave town feeling better. Good luck finding a car and-"

 

“Hold on there!” cried Rey, her hands stopping him from moving. “What just happened?”

 

“Some men will be here soon; they saw our reaction and will help explain. Goodbye,” he said, trying to pull himself free. 

 

Unfortunately for him, Rey was a fast learner. She put her bare hands on his face purposely, and another spark ricocheted through her whole being as she held on, meeting his gaze.

 

His breathing became shallower, and the wind around them picked up expectantly.

 

“Why do you seem so familiar?” she queried. “Why do you want to escape?”

 

He opened his mouth to speak when five new men suddenly appeared around them.

 

“Ben, you're still in town; I knew it! Pay up, guys,” boasted one man with really nice, wavy brown hair. 

 

“But who's the girl?” asked a darker-skinned man next to the pretty boy. “That's no ordinary reaction.”

 

Rey finally pulled away from the guy named Ben to address the men.

 

“I'm Rey. Look, guys, I'm just an ordinary girl. A mechanic from around here who's studying engineering at college-"

 

“Hey, she knows your mom! I bet she’ll like Rey even more now,” piped up a short, orange-haired boy in orange and white stripes. 

 

“Keep my mom out of this!” yelled Ben, his face and huge ears looking a little pink-tipped.

 

That was when Rey made the connection between Ben and his mother: their similar smile. 

 

“ _ You're _ Ben Solo?” she asked, turning to face Ben fully. “I thought you were dead.”

 

Raising his eyes to the sky and seeming to plead for something - probably patience - he replied, “We thought the only living Pretear died, too, in the Outer Regions in that explosion. We were wrong.”

 

“What's this Pretear you keep mentioning, and what does it have to do with me?”

 

“Have you never seen the red snow? Aren't you worried about it at all?” asked Ben angrily, his voice rising as he faced off with her again.

 

“Sure, I have. It seems to kill plants, but at least it can't hurt humans.”

 

“How do you know that?” asked a really tall, hairy guy. 

 

“Because it turned white in my hand, of course,” she said, amidst gasps of surprise. “But I thought that was just an aftereffect of the explosion.”

 

“No. The red snow is trying to absorb all the leafe - the central life force inside us and every living thing - in the world. Then, Snoke, Prince of Disaster, is going to rise up and take over the whole world,” explained Ben as though he were talking to a child.

 

Rey didn't appreciate his tone one bit; if she was a little disrespectful than usual, it was only because he deserved it.

 

“And you lost me, bonehead.”

 

“Why do I even waste my time with you? Ugh! Why am I even still here?”

 

“I was wondering the same thing, but I'm glad. I'm Poe, by the way,” said the pretty boy. “And this guy next to me is Finn. We're both leafe knights, the protectors of leafe, just like Benny boy there is.”

 

“Don't call me that,” warned Ben. “You'll lose that fight.”

 

“It's always worth it to see your face!” commented Poe gaily before he was elbowed by Finn. “Anyways, Rey, we need your help. We knights are only so strong. We need the Pretear to essentially mate with us and become one so that we create a whole new power that can destroy all the minions of Snoke, the demon larva. Will you help us?”

 

“You want me to mate….with Ben? Willingly?” she asked with a dubious look, making all but Ben laugh or snort. 

 

Ben just glared at her.

 

“Technically it's called preeting,” explained Finn. We each control a different element. Ben, for example, controls the element of wind.”

 

“I don't believe you. I think you're just trying to pull a big prank on me-”

 

Just to spite her, Ben smirked and sent out his right arm, causing the winds to pick up and move all the cars to where they were before. 

 

“You were saying?”

 

“But you… and those cars were…” she trailed off as her head kept jumping between the places. 

 

She might have continued staring in shock were it not for a loud, crushing noise coming from the western edge of the junkyard.

 

“What's that?” she asked, body on alert.

 

“Demon larva,” said Poe with certainty as all the knights suddenly disappeared from her sight.

 

“Not helpful!” she cried, unsure of what to do next. She knew the general direction of the noise; she could help. 

 

The rational side of her brain said she had hit her head on the car, causing her to imagine a dead man and the knights that Leia had mentioned earlier. It was too crazy to be real, right?

 

Then, she saw a giant, purple blob shooting up from the ground until it was as big as a crane, and thin like one, too. The knights were flying around the blob, sending shards of fire, wind, snow, and other elements at the demon larva. But nothing was working to slow down the blob as it consumed everything in sight. 

 

If there was one thing that Maz had taught her, it was that there was always hope, to always look ahead to the future and not focus on the past. There was nothing for her in the past. She believed in hope, especially after she was taken out of Unkar Plutt's orphanage. She had always helped the younger kids - even if it was showing them how to steal without being caught - because she believed all deserved a chance. Now was no different.Those crazy, delusional men needed her help.

 

She ran with all her might toward the battle taking place just over the fence of the junkyard at a small park full of trees. When she finally arrived, the demon larva had already captured three of the knights and had killed four trees. Ben and Poe were barely able to hold on to Finn.

 

“Rey, help us!” cried the knight in orange and white.

 

“You should leave before you get injured,” shouted Ben, concentrating on Finn. “This path will only bring you sorrow and pain.”

 

“Considering that my life is already full of it, a little more won't hurt or keep me down. Ben, what do I do to become Pretear? How can I help you save Finn?”

 

“I got this,” said Poe as he saw the shocked look on Ben. “Go help her. You're the most experienced warrior of all of us.”

 

Taking off his gloves, Ben approached Rey gingerly.

 

“Are you sure about this, Rey?”

 

“Yes! Someone needs my help. I can actually  _ do  _ something! I  _ want  _ to help!”

 

“Alright…. take my hand. Now, we preet.”

 

Fearlessly she took his hand, and the electric current of before returned. Now, it completely consumed her body, making her close her eyes as bright rainbows of lights shimmered through and around her, the leafe of her and Ben becoming one.

 

All the knights watched as Rey's body soared into the sky, her body arching in on itself momentarily as Ben entered her, and then bending backward as their combined powers adjusted to the new body.

 

As the rainbows melted around her, her white, long-sleeved shirt and short, gray skirt transformed into a short, black, silk dress, the multiple bottom layers pleated and wide to allow maximum movement. Over the dress, she had a black coat with a fur-lined hood that always seemed to stay out of her way. 

 

When Rey touched the ground once more, she looked at herself in awe.

 

“Ben, why does everything feel so warm? Where are you?”

 

_ I'm inside you, idiot. What don't you understand about us becoming one? _

 

_ “ _ Stop yelling at me! I'm not used to this yet! I just discovered today that I'm not the ordinary girl I thought I was.”

 

_ Oh no, you're definitely not ordinary. You're special… and about to get us both killed! _

 

_ “ _ Oh!” she cried as the demon larva sent a purple tentacle at her. Thankfully, a shield came up out of nowhere, and Ben grunted in pain. “Ben? Are you alright?”

 

_ It's nothing. I'm fine. Just kill this thing already. _

 

“But how?”

 

_ All Pretears have the ability to see the heart of the demon larva. Once you see it, strike it with your wind sword. _

 

“Wind sword?” she asked, looking around as the demon larva moved in to attack once more. 

 

_ Focus, Rey. Trust your feelings and feel the leafe flowing through you and inside you, just as it flows through everything.  Find your balance. It's not about lifting rocks or cars; it's about becoming one with the world around you through the leafe. _

 

She closed her eyes and reached out her hands, letting the wind leafe from Ben concentrate within her before it seemed to explode and spill out of her like the wild, free thing the wind was.  When she found her center, her hands came together of their own accord, and she felt something appear in her grip. When she opened her eyes, she saw a glowing red sword. 

 

That  _ is the wind sword. Congratulations, Rey. Now find the heart and kill this thing already! _

 

“I told you to stop yelling at me!" she shouted, the force of her anger making the wind pick her up and send her barreling toward the demon larva.

 

“Ben?”

 

_ Trust your feelings, Rey.  You know what you have to do; the wind will do what you want.   _

 

As she drew closer, she examined the purple blob, looking for something different, whether in feeling or sight. Finally, she saw an eye at the bottom of the blob, small rainbows of light  escaping from it.

 

“I found its heart of leafe! Cover me!” she yelled, bringing up the sword to strike as the wind propelled her to the heart.

 

With one swift stroke, Rey pierced the heart of the demon larva. The blob disintegrated into black ashes, never to destroy another tree or living thing again. 

 

Once all the ashes dissipated on the wind, Rey collapsed on the ground right before Ben left her body. Within moments, he was breathing heavily on the ground beside her. 

 

“We did it! We saved the others!” cried Rey as she hugged Ben in joy.

 

Only Ben cursed loudly before leaving her death grip, and she saw blood on her hands. 

 

“Ben? Why are you bleeding?”

 

“It's nothing,” he said again with a cringe.

 

“I don't think so….”

 

“He's hurt. When that shield protected you in battle, that was Ben protecting you and getting injured instead,” explained Finn. “He's lost some blood.”

 

“You should come home with us-"

 

“No, I can't! I have to train! I'm not strong enough yet to defeat Snoke! I need to-"

 

It was then that his voice died, as Rey finally got up and saw just how much he was bleeding. Her face crumpled up in agony at causing him so much harm, and he was rendered silent by the howling pain in her eyes.

 

“I'll heal in no time,” he said in a soft, consoling voice. “It'll just take a few days-"

 

“Ben, you're coming home with me! No buts or excuses. I caused this. Let me help you now. Please,” she pleaded as she got down on her knees. 

 

For the first time ever, the other knights watched in surprise as Ben Solo opened himself up to be influenced by a pair of pretty eyes. He nodded and agreed to her desperate plea at once.

 

“Rey, we’ll bring him back easily with our magic. By the way, I'm BeeBee,” said the short guy in orange and white. “And this jokester in polka dots and blue is Artoo.”

 

“Oh! Threepio had mentioned you once,” she said with pleasure. “It's great to meet you. And who are you?” 

 

“I'm Chewie,” said the other really tall guy of the group. “It's great to meet you.”

 

“I'm still bleeding over here,” reminded Ben. “Move now; introduce later.”

 

“Leia's going to be so pleased to see you home at last.”

 

“Shut up, Poe, before I change my mind.”

 

“No, you're not,” interrupted Rey with hands on her hips as she faced Ben. “You're coming with me back to the giant, lonely mansion where I'm stuck now.”

 

Ben groaned about going back to his old home as the other knights all laughed and magically transported them back to Rey's home. Leia was already there and rushed forward to help with Ben before calling on Jessika and Kaydel to use their nursing degrees to assist Ben and the other knights.

 

Poe joked with the two girls, and Jessika preened under the attention. Kaydel, however, did everything in her power to prevent Jessika from monopolizing his attention, allowing an aura of good humor to settle in once Ben was pronounced safe. Over time, the other knights talked amongst themselves or tried to steal some of the female attention from Poe.

 

For once, Rey was okay with being in the same room as the girls. As she sat beside Ben and watched Leia act like a mother hen, she felt a sense of something different in the place, something she had never felt before.

 

“Don't get too excited and complacent about the family feeling; it won't last,” commented Ben as though reading her mind.

 

“I've never experienced it before. It's lovely,” she said as she ignored his negativity, smiled even more, and absorbed the close-knit group around her.

 

So this was what a family felt like. She liked it. Now she just had to learn how to save it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to see the art drawn by clymacs, see the links below:
> 
> http://clymacs.tumblr.com/post/177234756564/tmwillson3-clymacs-tmwillson3-clymacs
> 
> http://star-sniper.tumblr.com/post/175982934054/okay-i-got-emotionally-invested-here-are-some


End file.
